


Tempting The Universe

by leeyanatasya



Series: After 2.30 a.m. [3]
Category: Day6
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeyanatasya/pseuds/leeyanatasya
Summary: It is your one-year anniversary, and the universe has decided to conspire against you by making you miss your plans due to a late-night shift.But after 2.30 a.m., Kang Younghyun proves to you that it's only a matter of how you look at things.





	Tempting The Universe

Getting off work and arriving home after 2.30 a.m. is never a proper way to start a weekend. 

If it weren’t for the desperate pleas of a colleague and a boss who never allows you an ounce of mercy, you wouldn’t have even ended up in such a situation to begin with – working a double shift at the diner late into the night, having to sacrifice the many hours you had freed up since weeks prior just so you could celebrate a very special day when the clock struck midnight. 

It’s your first-year anniversary with Kang Younghyun, and from days ago you’d been planning to spend the night being in his arms in the comfort of your apartment, just the two of you alone, celebrating the only way you knew best. You’d marked the date for tonight on your calendar to ensure you would be able to move your shifts around as best you could to free up this very night, not wanting to let any problems interfere the night of romance. Of course, you’d forgotten about the small detail that the universe itself simply hates you – two days before the big night, your boss came crashing through like an asteroid to break ground on your perfectly orchestrated plan. You’d been pissed – you still are beyond pissed – but there was nothing to be done unless you wanted to lose the only job you’ve ever managed to keep.

When you broke the news to him over the phone, Younghyun sounded as nonchalant as he could. You could feel him faking a grin on the other end as he told you it was fine, that things don’t work out the way we want them too – regardless of how much we want it. 

“It’s how the universe works, dude. You can’t be mad about that.”

“Wrong. I can. I’m mad about it now.”

“Look, dude. It’s a matter of fate.”

“It’s a matter of the world hating me.”

“Past-life karma. We’ve been over this. You obviously murdered the king several centuries ago. How shameful.”

“You’re an idiot, Younghyun.”

“Yours. Don’t worry, it’s not the end of the world.”

Younghyun asked if you wanted him to wait for you until after your shift ends, but you refused the offer; unlike yourself, the boy had work early in the morning, right after the crack of dawn, and celebrating too late into the night would just tire him out. Perhaps he had it worse than you did, having to get up so early on a damn Saturday while still not being able to celebrate his anniversary either. But Younghyun doesn’t complain; Younghyun never complains. He believes the universe is unfair; that it may either hate or love you, but it’s also simply a matter of how you look at things. 

Right now, standing outside your apartment door, reading that single text from him you’d received at the stroke of midnight, you can’t help but have nothing short of a glass-half-empty perspective. 

Happy anniversary, dude. I love you despite your past life’s wrongdoings. 

With a saddened chuckle and a bittersweet smile, you open the door to your apartment and huff loudly into the darkness, reaching over to turn the lights on – 

Only to be greeted by a grinning Kang Younghyun, smile brighter than the sun itself, sitting with his chin cupped in his hands as he awaited your arrival in the darkness. 

The first response to seeing him is screaming bloody murder. The second is to take in the servings of pasta prepared on the table, a meal concocted for two by a boy who wished to surprise his girlfriend on the night of their anniversary, despite her reasonable protests. The third response is to meet your boyfriend’s eyes and fill your heart swell with joy just from him being there, and running to leap into his arms the minute he stands from his seat to approach you. 

Younghyun catches you in a swift motion as you wrap your legs around his waist, burying your face into his shoulder; he laughs at your reaction, ensuring he keeps you balanced by placing his hands on the back of your thighs, leaning forward to press his nose into your hair. 

“Happy anniversary,” he whispers, and you pull your head away to meet his gaze, the ones that hold the stars you feel so damn captivated around. 

“I’m so glad you’re here.” 

“Always.” He puts you down but keeps his hand on your waist, motioning his other hand towards the supper laid on the table. “It’s nothing much. I didn’t have time to decorate or – “

“Dude, it’s perfect. Really.”

“Well, you get the privilege of my cooking so I guess I deserve the praise.” Younghyun grins slyly as you roll your eyes, trying to hide the one creeping onto your own lips. 

“You’re an idiot.”

“Yours. Always, whether or not the universe hates you.”

The sound of laughter erupts from you for the first time that whole day, causing the heart of the boy next to you flutter at the very joy laced within the sound, knowing he’d made that happen. Knowing that after 2.30 a.m., on the day of your anniversary, he’d been able to make you laugh with little yet so much effort.

If you’d killed the king in your past life, then Younghyun must have saved the whole goddamn country. That is just how lucky he feels.

Without missing a beat, Younghyun pulls out a chair and motions for you to sit; when he takes his place at the table as well, you wrap your fork around the food and shove a portion into your mouth, savouring the delicious taste that follows. 

“Younghyun, this is so good.”

“I told you.” He winks, before taking a bite out of the food himself. In an exaggerated motion, he clutches his hand to his heart and falls back in the chair, sighing dramatically. “It’s so good. I should have taken up culinary when I had the chance.”

You roll your eyes at the act before you. “Now that I think about it, it’s kind of dry.”

“Hey! You can’t just retract a compliment.”

“Too bad, dude. I just did.”

You poke your tongue out at your boyfriend, causing him to laugh. He reaches over and places his hand on yours, intertwining your fingers together.

“I love you. Happy anniversary.”

You smile as you stare down at your interlocked hands, feeling your heart swell in the moment with everything falling into place. Despite your initial stress and beliefs the fate is determined to conspire against you, Kang Younghyun has turned the tables and decided to give you what you wished for, sacrificing his own precious time for the sake of you both. It doesn’t matter what the universe wants, or what the future holds, because Kang Younghyun never complains; instead, he takes the world into his hands and makes sacrifices in order to create his own fortune, his own destiny. And it doesn’t even take much out of him. 

The universe is unfair; it may either hate or love you, but it’s also simply a matter of how you look at things. Being right here in this very moment, with Younghyun’s hand in yours in the middle of the night and hours before dawn breaks, there’s no other way to look at but him. So you do just so.

You look up to meet Younghyun’s gaze, watching him grin at you with pasta sauce at the corner of his mouth; you laugh again, grabbing a tissue from the table to clean his lips, before leaning in to close the distance between you two. 

“Happy anniversary, Younghyun. Thank you for being my universe.”


End file.
